


Doctor Who?

by mm8



Series: MMoM [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Post Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'It gets better every time'</i>, Donna thinks to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011

_'It gets better every time'_ , Donna thinks to herself. It's an impulse for her to rush to her bedroom, grab her bag of naughty toys and touch herself. 

It always starts when she has a flash of that man in her mind. He's tall, skinny, with wild hair and a cheeky grin. Completely not her type. But God, there's something about him…

Donna turns up the dial on her rabbit and muffles a scream as she comes so hard, even sees gold…

Donna Noble blinks and looks down at herself. How the hell did she get here, in her room?


End file.
